


The apocalypse isn't an excuse to stop looking cute

by eidolonsight



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Slow Burn, kravitz & taako centric especially krav bc my Boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidolonsight/pseuds/eidolonsight
Summary: During a routine scavenging mission, the ground team meets death.





	1. Chapter 1

They've rehearsed this game enough times that some members of their party have no problems claiming to be “professional apocalypse survivors”. 

Davenport, Lucrecia, and Barry stay on the boat, obviously. They're fucked without their captain and the other two wait anxiously looking out over where they've docked, walkie-talkies next to them on high volume. On the ground, they work as a well oiled machine. Lup and Taako dart in and out of buildings to scout and grab goods, while Magnus, the muscle, watches their backs, and Merle, when not acting as their medic, is effectively a pack mule. 

They operate off of a simple set of rules that Lucrecia had graciously written (with a small addendum from their captain) and placed above their dinner table below deck:

> “1. AT THE FIRST SIGN OF DANGER SIGNAL THE STARBLASTER AND MOVE TO LEAVE.   
>  2\. WE DON'T TRADE AND DON'T FIGHT.  
>  3\. NO GUNFIRE UNLESS LIFE OR DEATH.  
>  no other people on the boat!!”

They followed the rules and, by all means, were living out the apocalypse pretty spectacularly. 

Enough so that Taako has abandoned looking for actual supplies in favor of digging through the defunct outlet store they pass in the mall they're searching. Like, fuck, this is routine enough and he's tired of wearing the same shit and Lup is  _ absolutely  _ tired of wearing the same shit. Normally he wouldn't set foot in a fucking  _ Rue 21 _ but desperate times call for desperate measures. It could be worse, he finds a few nice tops that should fit him and his sister, a jacket he'd really like but it's on a corpse with its head bashed in and that's too gross. 

He turns to look out the dirty glass at the front of the store, knowing his group is just across the hall at an old pretzel store, but shuts his mouth as soon as he does. 

Outside the pretzel front, a figure is crouched - definitely not dead, it's way too coordinated, and  _ holding a scythe? _ but it is covered head to toe in a black cape and some kind of mask, judging by the lack of facial features. It's trying to peek around the corner, probably attracted by the voices inside. Taako realizes he's just standing like an idiot in the open as he watches this and ducks behind the checkout counter of the store.

“Hey, uhh, lady and gentleman, lean in real close ‘cause cha'boys got a special report,” he murmurs as quiet as he can into the receiver, all while glancing around the table to try and keep an eye on the figure. They're still there, just kind of...not doing any, maybe debating what to do.

After a moment he hears his sisters voice come through. “This is Hot Stuff speaking, lay it on me.”

“Well, outside your store, there is a person. Like, a live one definitely. They're still there and just kinda snooping. No clue if they're alone. Um, they're also armed with a giant fucking scythe grim reaper style. Actually they look like the literal grim reaper. So, do with that what you wanna.”

“Huh. Gotcha.” 

He doesn't expect anything else from the group, not until they act, but a moment later Magnus is on the radio. “Hey - this person, they're alone? Do they look like I could kick their ass?”

The second question requires a long look, before he replies, “One, they currently are yeah, two, dunno he’s mostly covered. Odds seem good though.”

“Right. Where exactly are they?”

“If you come out of the back, directly to the left. Is this gonna be really funny?”

“Absolutely. Make some noise for me?”

Without replying, Taako leans out from his hiding spot enough for an almost empty clothes rack to be in kicking distance. With one solid shove it falls clattering to the ground and he ducks back out of sight. Only moments later the sound of something large and metal clattering to the ground, followed by an unfamiliar voice shouting in surprise and protesting, “H - Hey! Put me down! Wait -!” A wide grin spreads across his face. It’s almost too easy. Maybe it is. But they’ll find out, won’t they?

He finds his little reconnaissance unit outside the Rue 21, now gathered around the stranger. Taako’s guess that the person wasn’t very beefy must be right because Magnus holds both of his arms in his own, the figure lifted a few inches off the ground while he scrambles to get his bearings. Upon closer inspection, Taako can see that his face isn’t entirely covered - but the black scarf pulled over his mouth is only a few shades darker than the visible skin around frightened eyes. Along with that the hood of his cloak is pulled back from the struggle against Magnus, revealing long dreads tied in a bun. 

“W - wait! Please - please I’m alone, I don’t mean any harm -” the man begins frantically trying to explain, only to be cut off.

“Uh  _ huuuuh _ . That’s why you were sneaking, right? And trying to disguise yourself? Let’s see who’s really been terrorizing the old farm all this time -” With a dramatic flourish, Lup pulls the scarf covering his face away and gives an exaggerated gasp. “The mayor! It was you all along!”

The man - oh, oh  _ fuck _ the really attractive man, Taako notes - looks confused by her performance. “Mayor…? I’m not -”

It’s Magnus’ turn to cut him off. “Scooby-Doo joke, come on, dude. But she’s right, explain yourself.” 

The grip on his shoulders tightens and he lets out a small sound before quickly going on, “Okay! Okay - my name is Kravitz McQueen, I’m alone I swear to whatever god you want, check my bag and don’t tell me it looks like I have anywhere to go back to - also, I mean, I’d really like it if you didn’t take anything either that’s all I have -” 

“Doesn’t explain the snooping, Mr. Kravitz,” Merle pipes up, and Kravitz is beginning to look more annoyed as he’s not allowed to finish.

“This is just how I’m dressed, alright? There’s a horde outside so I came in here - I see you opening your mouth please just  _ let me finish _ . I heard someone talking and wanted to see if there was another lone person. Or maybe a group that wouldn’t mind taking me with them. I just - it’s fucking  _ scary _ , alright? Some people would shoot me on sight - I didn’t know if you would, or how many people were here - could you, um, could you put me down too, please?” Though irritated at first, by the last few words it’s clear he’s more exhausted than angry, and  _ definitely  _ more scared than angry. 

Magnus gives everyone around him a look. Merle shrugs, Lup and Taako both nod once, and Kravitz is released to stumble back to his feet. 

“Alright, I’ll believe you. For now. Because I’m more worried about a horde,” Magnus starts, before grabbing the man by his collar again and pulling him mere inches away from his face, “But any funny business - and you’re gonna be shambling with the boys outside, hear me, Kravitz?” 

“W - well, um, funny thing about that -” 

Taako, having made his mind up that this guy seems very harmless and incredibly attractive, steps forward to place a hand on Magnus’ shoulder and cut in, “Buddy, pal, c’mon I think you’ve scared the piss out of this guy enough. ‘Sides, four vs. one? I think we got this.”

The taller man doesn’t look convinced, even as Taako quirks a brow and gives his  _ best _ smile. But he lets Kravitz go and that’s enough of a win.

“...Right, so, uh, a horde?” Merle prompts again.

Kravitz puts a good foot between him and Magnus, regarding the large man cautiously as he moves to pick his weapon up from the ground - then stopping and backing away further as Magnus moves faster to pick it up first - and answers, “Um, yeah, I came into town from west, right as it was starting to come through the main street, heading south I think? But this place is pretty out of the way. As long as we stay away from the entrances and don’t make a lot of noise I doubt they’ll really come in here.” 

Everyone’s mood drops at that description. The Starblaster is currently docked south of the town. 

Without replying, Magnus pulls out his walkie-talkie and steps away from the group, though everyone can hear the faint beginnings of, “Hey, Luc? No problems on our end but I just got some news…” 

But, Taako isn’t watching that, he’s still way more interested in this nervous man that’s inched himself to the side of the group. He looks like he’s dying to ask them all something, probably about who else they’re with, but thinks better of it. On one hand, they really  _ shouldn’t _ trust this guy so easily. He could still be dangerous - fuck, he could still be armed, Taako isn’t sure that Magnus gave him a proper pat down. At the same time, he really does seem harmless. And he  _ really _ wouldn’t mind getting a proper pat down from Kravitz. Even if that thought sparks an internal debate of  _ it’s the apocalypse this really isn’t the time for that _ and _ oh fuck I’m sorry but the world ending doesn’t make me any less horny?? _

He’s dragged from his thoughts as his sister turns her attention back to their handsome - prisoner? Is he kind of a prisoner now? As long as he’s disarmed and surrounded, probably - and strikes up another line of questioning: “So, I gotta know. What’s with the whole…?” she gestures to his outfit, “This? This isn’t how people normally dress for the end of the world. Unless you think the zombies might be afraid of the personification of death. Are they?” 

That earns a nervous laugh from Kravitz, who fidgets with the collar of whatever he wears beneath his cloak as he replies, “Well...I found that zombies - they act on instinct, right? And they don’t attack animals. So they only go after things that smell and look human. I thought maybe if I didn’t look human shaped they wouldn’t chase me from far away.”

“Do they?” Merle asks with raised brows.

“No, actually. ...But then I thought, well, no one can tell if I’m alive or not under all of this, so maybe if I carry something that will show people I’m, uh, smart enough to be alive.”

“And for that carried item you chose...a giant scythe. Just, by chance?” Lup guesses now.

Taako could swear he can see Kravitz’s cheeks flush darker before he ducks his head. “Um..no...no, I thought it would, look cool. Kind of a grim reaper vibe.” 

Holy shit. So he is a fucking dork. He’s too much of a stupid nerd who cares about his appearance to be a threat to them. If anything Kravitz is the most relatable person he’s met in this shitty, destroyed world. Taako realizes he’s grinning widely and finally joins in, “Dude? I fucking love it. I love the direction and the dedication. Not enough people out here appreciate the art of looking bad ass at the end of the world.” Another thought occurs, and he adds, “Oh yeah, Taako, by the way. Real pleasure to meet a handsome face out here.”

Sure enough the compliment doesn’t get past the man and he looks like he’s bushing deeper. but he’s not given a chance to reply before everyone else starts giving introductions.

“Lup - I’m the pretty twin  _ and _ the good twin.”

“You can call me Merle, your friendly doctor and former ambidextrous gardener.”

“It seems like we’re all stuck in this together, so - hail and well met, Kravitz. Names Magnus.” With his own conversation over, Magnus joins the four of them and returns his walkie-talkie to the bag over his shoulder. “Turns out the horde came into sight while I was talking to Lucrecia. They said they’re gonna just make sure the boat is secure and stay docked until it passes, then let us know when to come back. Don’t suppose you got a good look at the size on your way in, Krav?”

There’s shake of his head, before replying, “No, as soon as it realized what I was looking at I ducked in here.” He pauses for a beat, then asks, “You guys have a  _ boat _ ? Not - I’m not trying to pry or be nosy, that’s just - that’s a really good idea.”

“Hell yeah man, living life out at sea, not having to look at ugly zombie mugs all day, it’s a pretty baller way to handle the apocalypse, if I do say so.” Taako says all of this while leaning in closer, mostly to see if he’ll notice and move away. He definitely does.   
“ _ Well _ , I guess, uh, let’s keep looting? Very quietly? Krav, if we find a good haul you’re welcome to some of it,” Magnus says, flashing an easy grin that contrasts heavily with the serious mood only a moment ago. “Let’s move on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw one singular piece of fanart on tumblr and the words "zombie au" and had to throw my hat in. Thanks for reading and you can find me at https://thesun-star-moon.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter 2

Though relatively assured of their safety, they all silently agree to move towards the food court in the middle of the mall, furthest from the entrances. Worst comes to worst, they know the employee hallways under the building are probably super safe, but no one ever wants to run for their life if they can avoid it. Taako manages to very covertly land himself with Kravitz and Magnus as they dig through the back of an old Panda Express. In reality there isn’t much to be found, save for sauce packets that somehow have a few months left and other inedible knick-knacks that they’ll surely find use for. Once they came in and saw how many zombies had already been killed in the mall, they didn’t think they were getting much in the immediately useful supplies department. 

More than anything else, they were in fact on land to stretch their legs and see what odds and ends they could find. Fishing supplies, things that could be repurposed, extra water is always helpful despite the boats own filtration system and the water barrels set up near the bow. 

And now, of course, it’s Taako’s personal mission to get to know their new companion before having to part ways. Or, depending on how well the getting to know him thing goes, not parting ways at all. He’d mentioned looking for someone to join, right? And the dude just looks, well, kind of pathetic now that he’s able to steal longer glances under the skylight in the middle of the food court. Kravitz is definitely more tired than anything else. Not that it’s surprising; he doesn’t want to imagine how hard it is for someone to survive in the world alone. 

It’s also clear Kravitz is too nervous to get very close to Magnus after their gruff introduction, and currently hangs back near the front of the stall, keeping watch on the great abundance of nothing outside. 

After watching his back for a moment, Taako strikes up, “So, Krav, how’s the whole end of the world thing been treating you? Seems like a shit deal making it on your own.” 

Though hard to make out his expression when his head turns towards the dark of the back, he sounds confused by the question. “Um, well, pretty badly. You’re the first people I’ve come across in...two months? Before you I found a lovely handful of men who threatened me at gunpoint for my supplies. That was a setback.” 

“Yeah, that sounds like as much fun as I expected,” he offers back while shoving chopstick packages into his bag. “Not trying to rub it in your face, but, you’re right being on a boat is pretty fuckin’ nifty. Turns out the dead guys can’t swim, so once we leave all we gotta worry about is chilling out, catching some fish. Not finding any enemy boats. Hasn’t happened yet but don’t worry we’re totally expecting our pirate battle to happen one of these days.” The last part is said in hopes of getting a laugh. Kravitz just regards him for another moment before turning back to the food court.

“No concerns about fuel?”

“Solar-powered, baby.”

“Hm. Damn.” 

When Magnus announces he’s tired of digging through that store they move onto what looks like it was once a local ice cream shop brand, and then the sandwich place next door, all the while moving closer to where Lup and Merle scavenge. Taako does try to get more out of their new friend, but he finds Kravitz offering little more, especially once Magnus jumps into the conversation in his place. But, it’s fine, they have a good portion of the day to get to know each other, probably. 

Once both parties reemerge, pretty failed in finding decent supplies, Merle announces it’s time for lunch. They pull together some of the scattered chairs in the food court and huddle around one of the less destroyed tables. Except for Kravitz, who hovers behind them. 

“You guys, um, go ahead, I’m going to look through the bookstore down the hall,” he explains before anyone asks.

Despite the hostility towards him only an hour ago, Taako isn’t the only one that seems disappointed. “C’mon, promise we don’t bite. I - no zombie joke intended,” Lup tries, “Not gonna try and sneak away from us already, are you?”

“No! No - I mean, you still have my scythe? I’m just, going to let you do that, for now.” Without leaving room for further discussion he dips away, pulling his hood back up as he goes. 

Taako is definitely pouting, but doesn’t try to stop him.

“...So, like, what are we gonna do with this guy?” Merle starts once Kravitz is out of earshot. “I get he’s alone, but you know it’s just a matter of time before he wants on the boat.” 

Magnus is pulling out one larger container of fish sticks and another box of old crackers, handing them off to the grabbing hands of the twins. He looks over his shoulder as he does to the dark figure disappearing from view before replying. “I mean, he seems reasonable. I feel like he’ll get it if we tell him the guy who  _ owns the boat _ doesn’t want any more people.” 

“But, I mean, it’s not like we don’t have the room for him.” 

All eyes turn to Taako and movements pause. 

A second later, Lup takes a deep breath in an attempt to suppress laughter that threatens to spill out.  “Now - now, Koko, babe, I love you, I do so much. And I get it now, I think. I think this makes sense and to this revelation I say: I respect the fact that your gay ass wants to bone this guy. But that’s not an excuse to bring him on -”

“Hey! Okay, okay, hear me out,” he cuts her off to argue, “Does he have a handsome, gorgeous face I would love to kiss? Yes, obviously, I have eyes.  _ But _ . Kravitz seems to have a pretty good grasp on how to make it out here. I mean, the whole spooky scary get-up? It looked silly, but apparently that shit works. Maybe he’s got other nifty survival tips up his sleeves? You can’t look at me and say it’s not impressive that he’s on his own and not fucking dead by now.” 

Next to him, Merle is nodding slowly, and feigns kindness as he begins, “You know, Taako? You bring up some great points. Now go fucking tell Davenport that and see if he gives a shit.” 

Tragically, he’s not wrong. These clowns in front of him aren’t the audience that need convincing. Of course the Starblaster operates on a degree of democracy, but ultimately decisions like this come down to the captain. And he made his views pretty clear by defacing Lucretia's lovely rules chart. Taako is known to be a devastating combination of persuasive and irritating, though. An unstoppable force to Davenport’s unmovable object. He would find out how firm the rule is, get the guy, and it would all work out, because so far the apocalypse has been going pretty well for Team Taako and he doesn’t plan to stop that streak.  

They eat and chat with ease after that, almost like it’s a regular meal in a normal, not destroyed mall. Lup proudly show off the dubiously edible hot-sauce packets they found, and it only takes moments before Magnus offers to try one, and then only seconds before he’s choking and trying not to fall out of his chair while being mocked for his arrogance.

By the time they finish Kravitz still hasn’t emerged from the bookstore and they agree, what the hell, they’ll go in too. 

“Bookstores aren’t just about  _ books _ anymore, we can find all sorts of shit in there: games, puzzles - ooh what if we found Risk?” Merle says with an enthusiasm that can’t be distinguished as genuine or sarcastic. 

“If you make us play Risk, old man, I’ll throw myself into the ocean,” Taako shoots back. It’s not as exasperated sounding as he would have liked, but his attention is focused on not looking like he’s trying to find Kravitz as soon as they cross into the store. By the light flooding in, it’s clear they’re in an anchor store facing a parking lot with large windows. Without a word they move away from the entrance and try to look around without exposing themselves too much. He pulls out his flashlight as he splits from Lup, shining it over the harder to make out shelves of books towards the back of the store. Nerds must not have survived very well, because the store is pretty full, still. Albeit many of the books are strewn along the floor and there are a few unmoving corpses along the way. So the nerds made it all the way to the books before kicking it.

These dead nerds aren’t the one he’s looking for, though, so he steps over them and tries to figure out what section he’s in. Judging by what’s left on the shelves, books about music. He’s paying more attention to the titles than what’s around him and starts when a voice cuts through the silence.

“Oh - uh, Taako, right? Sorry, didn’t think it had been that long.” 

A few feet away, Kravitz it turns out is tucked against the wall at the very end of the shelf, reading something with a small flashlight in hand. He quickly turns his own light off and begins shoving the book, along with a few others, into the bag that’s apparently been over his shoulders the entire time. 

“Nah, we wanted to look through this shit. Well - Merle wanted to look through this shit. We keep all our nerds on the boat and they need to eat too, y’know?” Again he hopes for a laugh and doesn’t get one. So, he goes on, “Music books, huh?”

Kravitz regards him for a moment as he stands, before replying, “Yeah. Before this all happened I was interested in being a conductor. Like you said, nerds have to eat too, hm?” 

Holy  _ shit _ handsome man does have a sense of humor. Maybe. It’s kind of hard to tell that, line was delivered so straightforward maybe the dude was straight up in here munching on pages before Taako showed up and that’s a normal dig for him. Either way, he snickers and starts walking back to where he can hear Lup and Merle talking. “Conductor. So like, not a train conductor, the guy who waves the stick around?”

“No, when you asked about music books I saw that as a perfect time and place to reveal that I wanted to be a train conductor.” Again there’s almost no change in tone, and Taako has to clap a hand over his mouth to keep from bursting out laughing. 

“Alright - alright, you’ve proven your point, you can be the funny guy too.” 

With the light growing brighter as they move towards to games section at the front of the store, he can swear he catches Kravitz smiling. 

“Taako! I found Risk!” Merle calls as soon as the pair come into view, the board game upheld proudly in his hands before Lup starts trying to take it from him, while insisting, “We are not playing this stupid board game old man! We’re getting Uno and we’re going to have good wholesome fast-paced family death matches!”  

Merle, unfortunately for everyone, wins that fight and starts shoving the game into one of his bags. “We can do both! And shouldn’t you be shopping for your little boyfriend? You know he’s gonna be sad if you don’t bring him anything.” 

She huffs and makes a point to throw a deck of Uno at him before ducking into another section of the store.

“So, you guys came all the way out to this mall and you’re fine filling your bags with books and games?” Kravitz asks after a pause.

“Yeah? Shit, sailing all the time is boring. What are we gonna do all day long?” Merle replies as he scans more card games, not questioning when Taako hands him one that has a werewolf on the box. “I mean, foods as good as its gonna get for now, don’t need energy, ‘s long as we don’t get into any fights we’re okay on ammo.” 

Kravitz doesn’t reply to that, even though again seeming like he has something to say and swallowing it back. Almost definitely the tentative question of whether or not their pleasure cruise has room for one more.

Taako knows he really, really shouldn’t offer to let the guy stay with them yet. He needs to talk to Davenport, and he’d feel like shit if he got Kravitz’ hopes up only to tell him last second, “Oh by the way! You actually can’t come with us and we’re going to leave you stranded and alone while we sail off to the Bahamas!” But, god, he’s like a sad dog out in the rain. Or maybe he’s just projecting that because Kravitz actually has his back turned to them while flipping through one of the novelty books. Maybe it’s more like he’s a tired, really hot guy who could use a break. That should be enough reason to let him stay, right? Against all better judgement, Taako opens his mouth to ask if maybe Kravitz would want to go with them.

But he’s cut off by the sound of glass shattering, overlapping with Magnus yelling, “Shit shit  _ SHIT -  _ okay guys, time to go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter I'm going to switch over to Kravitz pov bc I can and I love him, and tbh the only reason I hadn't this chapter is because I started writing this as a direct continuation of the first. I only broke it up because I'm impatient LOL
> 
> as always you know the drill follow my blog, maybe I'll even draw fanart for my own stupid au how exciting https://thesun-star-moon.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey this hasn't been sad at all yet has it?

His pocket begins to vibrate and for a moment panic floods Kravitz’ body. Did he forget something? A last minute call somewhere else? Some other variety of emergency?

But when he pulls out his phone, he’s met with a picture of his mothers and the name “RAVEN” on the caller ID. Shoulders slump again and his expression smoothes over with ease. “Hey, mom. My flights got another thirty minutes.”

_“It hasn’t been cancelled?”_

The tone of worry in her voice drains every ounce of warmth from his body. “No…? Why would it be cancelled?”

She pauses on the other line before replying, “Something is going on in the city, some kind of, disease? There’s been warnings all over the news to stay inside. They said it’s going to be lifted by tonight, but...if something’s going on I would rather you stay there the night. I’ll pay for your hotel and a new flight if I need.”

The airport falls silent and he’s left hanging on the concern in those four words. More anxiety takes root in his chest, dwarfing the fear of an ill-timed phone call. Without pause he tries to get out every question at once, “You - you two are okay, right? House is locked? Do you have enough food in case there’s a quarantine? Do you know what kind of disease -?”

_“Calm down, dear. We can’t both worry our heads off about this. We’re fine, Istus is on the phone with Pan right now seeing what she can find out, they didn’t give us a lot of information on the news about what it is. But I’ll give you any updates if I find them before you, okay? So just take a deep breath, go get something to eat, see if you can get your flight transferred.”_

Despite her assurance it doesn’t put him at ease. Everything about what she’s said makes his skin crawl. Why would the city issue a warning so vague? Why haven’t the flights been cancelled if that’s the case? A hundred more questions cycle through his head and he knows Raven is right, he needs to calm down, instead of sitting rigid in the plastic chair of the airport and feeling sick. He can’t do anything from here. But now part of him is scared to hang up.

“ _Krav? Hon?_ ”

“Yeah - yeah, sorry, just thinking,” he replies quickly.

“ _I promise, it’s going to be okay. I’ll call you in an hour, even if I don’t have any updates, how about that?”_

“It would make me feel better.”

_“Alright. I’ll call you back in an hour then. I love you, Kravitz - oh, here,”_ there’s a pause, and there’s a sound of shifting coming through the speaker, before Istus chimes in, “ _Have a good day, dear! We’ll see you soon, love you!”_

Despite the nerves buzzing in his chest, a smile slips onto his face and laughter into his tone. “I love you both too. I’ll see you soon.”

The call hangs up after that, and Kravitz assures himself, that this is fine. He can waste an hour having dinner and getting his flight taken care of, maybe just have a day off to himself for once. It’s probably nothing, after all, right? Maybe a drill for the cities alert system that’s been fucked up very badly. He stands and slings his carry-on bag over his shoulder, setting off to find the nearest service desk. Before long he’ll be back home, anyway. Everything will be fine.

That day is the last time he talks to his parents.

 

____________________

 

The sound of glass breaking would have been enough by itself to spur Kravitz out of the bookstore, but in the next few seconds Magnus is running past them, grabbing Merle by the hand and urging everyone to follow. No where else to go, he stumbles after Taako, who is also pulling him along for some reason? The rest of the mall is still empty and silent once they’re out of the store, though he doesn’t want to find out how long it would take a horde of undead to spill into the building now that they’ve been alerted. For how laid-back the small group appeared at a glance, Magnus now moves with a confidence that suggests he knows where he’s leading them. Kravitz hopes to whatever god that it’s true.

In fact after a few minutes of running, he realizes they’re going back to the pretzel shop where they found each other, on the second floor and relatively across the mall from the bookstore.

Their pace is slowed by now to only mildly panicked, and when Magnus speaks again his tone is hushed. “Alright - let’s just, go through the employee tunnels, hopefully those will be empty. If not, well, you know how it is. Oh, here -”

_Finally_ , he tosses Kravitz his weapon back. It occurs to him in that moment, that he could just leave these guys. If he’s by himself it’ll be easier to hide, and he knows how to, until the larger group of zombies passes. He can fight, so he can live. Not like they’ve invited him along at any point, either; he’s already expecting to be told to fuck off any minute. Although, maybe saying he can “live” is a stretch, considering his food and water situation. But instead of splitting or being told to go, he just gets Taako nudging him as they’re moving through the door at the back of the store and saying, “Ever been in these things before? They’re creepy as hell.”

Sure enough, the tunnel on the other side of the door is a stark contrast to the interior of the mall. With their flashlights pulled out, Kravitz learns that it’s just a large, square tunnel made of cement. To the left it goes on without any visible end, but when the light turns to the right there's a ramp sloping down, and from that sweep around the area he can see doors leading into every storefront in along that strip of mall. The bodies stacked against the far wall and bloodstains decorating the floor finish off the feel of them being on the set of a horror movie. Without replying, he shifts a little closer to Taako. After that, no one talks at all, actually. Save for Magnus giving a hushed retelling of what just happened to whoever is on the other end of his radio - a woman, apparently named Lucretia, while leading the group down the sloped path. Kravitz can't decide if the silence is comforting or that much more unnerving. At the same time he notes between flashlight beams that everyone has their own weapons drawn; Magnus with a terrifying looking ax, the twins with crowbars, and Merle with a small hatchet.

He has his eyes on the tunnel behind them as they move, flashing a light between the hallways branching off, until there's a growl somewhere in front of the huddled group. By the time he turns to find the source there's a sick crack of bone, and in that moment learns that in fact Magnus can easily smash a human skull with his monster of a weapon.

The corridor evens out after a few more yards, revealing a larger room with a closed garage door and pallets stacked against the door next to it. A few stray zombies shamble their way, but it's nothing they aren't able to dispatch without making too much noise. Kravitz, thankfully, doesn't have to help and in turn reveal that for how cool his scythe is, it's not exactly...practical for killing. The only option would be sever the neck or cut deep enough into a brain and, perhaps for someone stronger, that would be great. Someone he came across a few months ago said the weapon is better suited for “crowd control”, and he's inclined to agree.

“There must be an opening around here if there's fresh boys in here,” Lup cuts through tense silence, and gestures to a doorway at the far end of the loading dock. “Long as the building isn't swarmed all around we should be good, huh?”

Kravitz frowns. “Or we could just, stay here for awhile until it passes?” All eyes turn to him and it feels like he's just said something sacrilegious.

“Okay, like, I hear you, I do, handsome. But staying put is so _boring_.” Taako says as though its obvious.

Again he calls Kravitz handsome. That's just gotta be the way he talks, right? Just a quirk? Because he still doesn't understand what's appealing about an exhausted, gaunt looking man dressed like death. But that's not important, really not important, not what should be on his mind right now.

Through the doorway all eyes are drawn to the light pouring in at the end of a long corridor, making it easier to see the dozen silhouettes stumbling through the narrow passage. They’ve taken notice of the group, of course, but everyone stays hovered behind Magnus for a beat as he asks in a hushed tone,  “...Wanna look for another way out?”

“Just a few, we can deal with them. Don’t get scared now, Mags,” Lup teases, before shouldering her way past him.

Kravitz doesn’t feel the need to watch them clear a path. Despite everything, he’s still not keen on watching the guts and gore involved in dismantling corpses. Instead he keeps his light trained on the entrance behind them and the hall branching directly left of the doorway. This seems like it’s going well, isn’t it? Even as he tries not to wince at the cracks and wet noises coming from behind him. The sounds move further away, he begins to follow, walking backward away from where they’d come, not checking the dark corridor branching off as he goes. His back hits something soft, and moving. He swivels around, expecting one of the others. Instead of a familiar face it’s one long rotted and grabbing at him.

“Oh - _fuck!_ ” Reflexes move to kick the undead back, and into a crowbar that smashes down onto its skull. He looks to his left to find, wonderfully, there’s more spilling out of somewhere at the far end. Looking back to the opening leading outside more zombies pile in, almost faster than the group can kill them. Super.

Slowly but surely between killing the dead they’re moving past the open garage door, Kravitz huddled close to the twins again and helping to shove grabbing hands away with the length of his scythe.

“So much for leaving, huh?” Taako calls out, only to get a string of curses from Magnus.

“New plan, guys! Let’s go back in the mall -” Magnus gives a loud grunt and slams two zombies out of his way with a two-handed swing of his ax.

It’s easier said than done. Once they’re past the opening it’s easier to run down the hall, around a corner, back to where doors line the wall regularly to lead back into the mall. The problem, they find out immediately, is that the doors are locked from this side. And they’re not alone in the pitch dark maze as they turn into it. They need an open door, desperately, or just _anywhere_ else to go for the time being. But locking themselves deep underground would be almost worse. So they keep moving, stopping to try a new door occasionally, and each time the effort fails Magnus sounds more and more irritated. When the most of the zombies are behind them he holds out an arm to signal for everyone to halt further back.

“ _Fuck_ , just, hang on -” Flashlight held between his teeth and both hands on the axe, he opts to begin chopping through what turns out to be a _very_ flimsy door. In only one motion there’s a hole big enough for him to reach around and turn the knob from the other side. He holds it open for the rest of the group to file through, then finally shoves a zombie away that tries to follow them inside.

On the other side, Kravitz joins in shining his flashlight around anxiously, trying very carefully not to stab anyone with the weapon held close to his person. They look to be in an old clothing store, with the door to the sales floor thankfully closed, leaving them in an empty room for the time being. Without a word the twins move to begin piling old displays in front of the entrance to the employee tunnels, which now has arms trying to reach into the hold. As they do, Lup huffs, “Well, so, this is going great. Don’t you guys think? I’m having a _lot_ of fun.”

“Oh _boo_ last time you were bitching about there not being any zombies! Well, here’s your zombies!” Merle shoots back, throwing his single arm up in exaggeration.

“Okay yeah last time was boring but I wasn’t asking to be stuck in a mall. This fucking sucks.”

Magnus shakes his head, using an old jacket to wipe blood from his ax. “It’s fine - worst case we blow our way out.”

“With our _great_ abundance of bullets, right?” Kravitz guesses from Taako’s tone, they have little to no ammo.

“...Yes, with that.”

No one believes him.

Taako looks to Kravitz, now, as though just now remembering again that he’s with them. “Hey - guy, Krav, you seem to have a pretty good grasp on the whole zombie thing. You think we could really wait this out?”

“ _Well_ …” he bites his lip, avoids the eyes looking almost hopefully at him. “Now that there are so many in here...probably, not really. The horde will move on but most of the ones already in the mall will stay here. If I had to guess. And there’s no way of telling how many are here now.”

“Cool. Cool cool cool,” Taako is muttering under his breath, now pacing along the length of the room.

Magnus, on the other hand, is nodding on consideration. Something in his expression looks like resolve as he announces. “Sounds like we keep moving forward, then, Dunno how many are in this place, right?”

Without debate he goes to pull open the door leading to the sales floor.

The rest of the store is just as empty and surprisingly intact due to the windows that haven’t been broken and gate sitting down at the far end of the room, keeping out the small crowd of zombies in the halls of the mall. With the shadow cast over the doorway and distance between them, the zombies don’t take notice. Magnus stays still in the doorway, everyone else crowding around to peek out at the sight awaiting them, including Kravitz tucked almost next to him on the left. There’s no debate; the only way out would be to break the glass, as long as they don’t have a key. He opens his mouth to quietly observe as much when something moves in the darkness on the other side of the large man, who, he realizes suddenly, hasn’t noticed.

Without thinking, Kravitz darts forward to shove away the snapping mouth only inches from Magnus’ chin.

Behind him there’s a quiet, startled, “ _Shit!_ ”, Kravitz feels something cut his wrist as he grapples with the zombie in the dark, shoving it away enough to step back and let Magnus smash its head in. In a hurried silence they both retreat back into the storage room and close the door behind them.

“ _Holy shit_ \- fuck, god, oh my god I fucking owe you, Krav,” Magnus breathes as soon as they’re inside. But he’s not listening.

Instead quickly pulling his sleeve back to inspect his forearm. It’s a small wound, definitely from the zombies teeth, marking the small portion of skin not covered by his sleeve or glove.

He doesn’t realize everyone is watching him until there’s another soft exclamation, and he looks up just in time to see Merle yanking him by the arm and practically shouting, “Hey that thing got ‘em! Magnus chop it quick!”

Eyes widen and shift to Magnus who looks just as panicked, ax held firmly in both hands, directing, “Here! This is gonna suck, I’m sorry dude, just hold it still on the table we can -”

“Oh my _god_ you’re not cutting off my arm!?” Kravitz yanks his grip out of the smaller man and stumbles back, clutching the wound against his chest defensively.

In the next moment Taako is at his side, insisting, “Dude - it’s fine! We did it with Merle! It’ll work just let him!” while Magnus overlaps, “Come on! I promise it doesn’t hurt a lot if you pass out we’ll take you with us -”

“I’m not going to die, I’m immune! For fucks sake!”

Everyone freezes in place.

“You’re _what_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading, and especially a thanks for all the comments I've gotten so far! This chapter isn't as haha goofs but c'mon they gotta get out first. 
> 
> As always, you can support my brand on tumblr too, https://thesun-star-moon.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

This really isn’t how Kravitz had intended to tell them. If he ever would have. Because all four of them are staring him down with lights pointed his direction, stunned into silence. All the better that he’s given a moment to steady his breathing and stop his hands from shaking - or at least calm down to where it’s the normal amount of shakiness.

“You...what do you mean you’re immune?” Taako asks slowly. He’s still close, almost touching Kravitz.

“I - I mean, that? I’ve been bit before? U - um, here, see -” the reply comes sputtering out as he rolls up the sleeve on his right arm and holds it out for them to see under the light. Sure enough, there are two old wounds visible upon closer inspection. One is scarred and little more than bumps on his skin, while the other is new enough to still have healing scabs. Both share one common descriptor: they’re bite marks, from human teeth. Everyone is excruciatingly close now, leaning in to try and see, making it that much harder for him to stammer, “I - uh, counting this new one? I’ve been bit, five times. Each time I never - ah, could you, maybe not..?”

As he spoke Taako had reached out to trace the scar with a finger, barely ghosting his skin. It’s small and more than enough to make him recoil. 

“No shit, huh,” Merle murmurs to himself before leaning back and looking thoughtful. “I mean. I guess it’s possible.” 

Kravitz is slowly inching away from all of them, now, and sliding his bag off his shoulder. “I am, definitely not immune to staph infections, though. Just, um, give me a second..” He drops to his knees and digs past the books to find the only other supplies he carries: a canteen, bandages, and rubbing alcohol. At least he’d intended to dress the cut but immediately fumbles with the cap of the rubbing alcohol. 

A hand reaches out to take it from him, and Merle speaks up again, “Here - I’m the doctor around here, lemme help.” A pause as he looks at the bottle, then holds it out to Magnus. “Open this.” 

“Oh - you don’t - it’s fine -” Kravitz’ mumbled protests go ignored as the old man sets to disinfecting and wrapping the cut.

He’s only given another pause to breath, wincing when disinfectants hit the wound, before Taako pipes up, “So like, did you  _ do _ something? How the fuck are you just immune to this world ending virus, m’dude?” 

“I don’t...know? I haven’t done anything. It could just be genetics? Or something?” It’s the best he’s got. After the first time not turning he wasn’t convinced that it was anything other than a fluke, or maybe incredibly delayed, enough so that he nearly died of dehydration instead waiting for it to happen. But it never did. Any illness he felt went away after he found things safe enough to eat and drink. The second time he almost let it happen on purpose; he still didn’t believe it, and he certainly didn’t have much to live for. After not dying again, he felt like he had an obligation to keep going, no matter how shitty things were. 

Merle finishes wrapping the gauze around his wrist and he winces when trying to flex that hand.  

A palm thrusts itself into his view, and he looks up to meet Magnus’ beaming grin. “No matter how you do it, you saved my ass, and I promise I’m not gonna forget that, Kravitz. We haven’t known each other long but you’ve got my vote to stick around until we make it out.” 

He blinks and takes the hand to pull himself up. “Uh, thanks. You can be more grateful once we get out of here, though.” It’s said with a gesture to the door leading back to the employee tunnels, which now buckles and shifts from the weight of the zombies pressed against it and try to reach through the hole. There’s plenty of old clothes racks stacked against it, but the sound alone is enough to make Kravitz nervous. “I’m not sure we’re going to have any option but running.” 

“I mean, you’ve seen us? We’re pretty good at running. Long as you can keep up,” Lup replies, fully assured of herself. 

“And when we finish running and reach your boat? Where am I going to go?”

Magnus almost cuts him off to assure, “With us. Until it’s safe, at the very  _ least _ , got it?” 

For the first time in months he feels himself relax. He has somewhere to go, for now. They’ll probably spare him food and water. They seem well off, right?  _ Fuck _ , he might even get a real nights sleep, be able to sit and read without fear of being shot or mauled - oh, god dammit he’s tearing up a little at the thought. Getting hopeful could kill him now. They’re all still stuck in a mall with no decent exit. Think clearly. Kravitz takes a deep breath and exhales before nodding. “Alright. So, we’re gonna book it out of here.” 

They all seem to be in agreement on an objectively bad idea. But it’s the only idea. 

Magnus nods once and moves to open the door to the sales floor once again, saying in a hushed voice over his shoulder, “Alright just remember to stick together, if we can. Lup and Taako, if you split up, you know how to find us. Please don’t die.”

“No promises, man.” “Don’t tell me what to do.”

“Sounds good. Krav, just follow us, alright? I’m thinking, uh, we just smash the glass and go for it?”  He offers, and no one objects. 

Everyone stays huddled, investigating the room more carefully before entering this time. Despite their last attempt, Kravitz still remains close to Magnus at the front, up until the larger man holds a hand out to single for them to stop. He moves forward a few paces, hefts his ax back with both hands, and sends it hurtling through the glass. Unsurprisingly, it gets the attention of every zombie in sight - probably in the building, too. None of them stop to care as they dart out of the store behind Magnus.

The closest exist isn't far, in fact Kravitz can see it at the end of a strip of stores, just past a fountain. But the amount of zombies that have made it into the mall are just enough to slow them down. He does his best to keep himself and Merle, the next closest person, safe from grabbing hands. They manage to get themselves nearly to the large glass doors. Until he glances behind to see the twins a few yards back and watches as Taako trips over debris on the floor. Though Lup is right there to help Kravitz immediately leaves the old man's side to cover the two, even getting a lucky swing in to behead one of the more rotted corpses in what has the be the coolest and most gruesome move he's ever pulled off.

With that they're able to make it outside. And then the second problem becomes clear.

The horde has thinned out significantly by now but there's a few straggling groups shambling around, moving the same direction they want to go in. 

Still, Magnus keeps going and they keep following, until he pauses to ask, “Hey - Krav, the big group, was it moving down the main street? Think we'll live if we take side streets?”

“Uh - I think so? Maybe?” he offers back.

“Which part is that an answer to?”

“Both.”

It turns out he might have been right, thankfully. Of course they're being slowly chased from afar but the further they move from the mall and what used to be popular parts of the town, the more infrequent their encounters become. Using back alleys almost makes it too easy with only a handful of dead needing to be killed down each path. Kravitz would feel better about this apparent success if the sun weren't fading the deeper south they went. They have disadvantage in the dark, without a doubt, and this is the last place he'd be caught at night. 

The taller buildings give way to yards and fences they have to climb or sprint around, until finally the view of open water comes into sight, as well as what must be their boat.

Kravitz didn't know what exactly he expected when they kept referring to the vessel, but a miniature cruise ship definitely wasn't it. It makes sense, though, how they comfortably fit so many people on it, and sure enough he can see the large solar panels scattered around from as far away as they are. Though their pace had slowed through residential areas it picks up as they near the shore, because the next thing his eyes draw to are the remnants of the horde trying and failing to scale the side of the boat. As they close in he can make out two figures on the bow, too, waving to them. 

The radio on Magnus’ belt crackles, and a man's voice comes through.  _ “About time! We'll have Capn’ pull around. Hope you're ready to get your feet wet.” _

Kravitz isn't the only one that makes an irritated sound at the closing comment.

Before they can even reach the waves they realize this is going to be a shitty game of timing. Run in too soon and they'll be swarmed before the boat can reach them. Hang back too long and the path will be blocked. 

“Alright - I'll cover you all best I can, got it? I'll bring up the rear -” Magnus starts, but he's quickly cut off by Merle.

“Oh as  _ if _ . Don't pull your stupid hero shit now. We all go together.”

So, they do. They move further down the beach while the boat turns and gains enough speed to catch up, all the while drawing a sizable crowd. When close enough to hear the man on the boat yell, “C’mon! Ladders down, get up here!” Magnus veers their path and head into the tide. It is, much to Kravitz’ even greater reluctance, fucking freezing and he has a moment of pausing there before a hand yanks him by the arm to follow. It's a small struggle through the waves to get to the ladder dropped down before them. Despite Merle's protests, Magnus stays next to it to ensure everyone ascends safely, only following when he's the last one. 

As soon as he hits the deck of the boat, Kravitz let's himself crumple into an exhausted heap. Without looking up he can tell they're heading away from the beach by the jerk underfoot, then louder sounds of splashing. At the same time he can feel eyes on him while he catches his breath. 

It's the other two on the boat, a woman slightly older, and a man with strikingly bright blue jeans who gives him a look, before getting distracted by Lup throwing herself on him. The woman, on the other hand, doesn't take her eyes off him as she gestures for Magnus to come closer. Whatever they talk about is out of earshot and Kravitz cannot be bothered to stand right now. 

In fact he's not sure he can be bothered to do anything but move and throw himself against the side of the boat and rest there. After only a few moments of catching his breath and letting last remnants of adrenaline fade the weight of exhaustion and hunger are hitting him hard. He could live like that when his life was less active, more hiding and less running, but this may have been a terrible idea in hindsight. That thought turns over in his head at a snail's pace until it occurs that one of the voices around him is saying his name. There's another pause before he blinks up at Taako, who's crouched next to him now and giving a concerned look.

“Hey? Dude? You good over here?”

“Um, yeah, yeah,” he mumbles at first, then shakes his head to try and focus. It doesn't work. Maybe it's being on a boat but his head is swimming. “Just..tired.” 

The other man doesn't look convinced. He holds Kravitz’ gaze for a long moment before straightening up and moving to where everyone else now huddles and talks. They're probably talking about him, of course, this random guy that's been dragged along with their scavenging team. They'll probably have questions for him - he should get up and join them. In a minute. He just needs another minute to rest his eyes and body and he'll be ready to deal with it.

Except one minute turns into another, and several, and the last thing he's aware of is someone gently calling his name.


	5. Chapter 5

“...Maybe he wasn’t immune after all, huh.” Taako mutters to himself once it’s clear Kravitz is out cold. Of course it would figure that as soon as they get to the Starblaster, that’s when he kicks it. Letting Taako first metaphorically touch the sun of his beautiful face and getting to know each other before he is felled from the sky by his own hubris. Woe is fucking him.

“Immune? What do you mean?” Apparently his muttering hadn’t been quiet enough because Lucretia definitely overheard and now looks between him and the other three from the party.

Taako quickly declares, “Uhh, not it.”

Merle and Lup but stare pointedly at Magnus, who frowns and shifts where he stands. “Well - uh, you see, Kravitz here  _ may _ have gotten bit in the line of action - save me by the way! Very selflessly! ...But he told us he’d been bit before and never turned so we believed him and he really seemed like he was fine but I think this turn of events is making everyone reconsider please don’t be mad.”

Lucretia and Barry also stare at Magnus now, but in disbelief. 

“You...brought someone that’s almost definitely infected onto the boat?” Lucretia finally asks, slowly. 

Taako holds a hand up and moves a step between Kravitz and the rest of the group. “Now - now, you say that, but we don’t know  _ totally _ maybe the dudes just uh, normal passed out? Y’know? I think we should wait and find out. Like, maybe from a safe distance.” 

“I mean it’s not a  _ bad _ idea. We can zip tie him to the rail of the boat and see what happens,” Barry offers. 

“Oh, yeah, uhuh. Let’s do that and leave him outside all night like he’s a fucking  _ animal _ . You wanna sleep out on the deck too, Barold? Get a good night sleep while you get splashed?”

Before Barry can respond Lucretia cuts in with an obvious impatience, “Since when do you care so much about someone else's comfort, Taako?” 

“Since it’s a guy he wants to fuck,” Lup chimes in, inciting annoyed groans from half the party.

“Now! Hey! Hey, hey, alright, fuck, okay, I see how it is! No, no, I get it! Lup and Barry get to be so fucking cute, they look at each other and you’re all gaga talking about hashtag relationship goals, but  _ Taako _ wants a piece of action too and it’s an inconvenience? Yeah! Alright! No double standards on this boat!” Maybe he’s being a little dramatic. For one thing he’s not sure if or when he got to be so invested in this guy. Like, they talked a little bit, Kravitz went out of his way to help make sure Taako didn’t get mauled while they were running away, that’s not exactly much of a foundation for giving a shit in his book. The only good theory he’s got is that he’s just handsome enough to make people care like that. 

Either way, his dramatics have pulled the attention away from Kravitz and onto himself more than anything else and he’ll accept that as a win.

“Look - just -  _ oh my god _ ,” Lucretia starts before sighing and muttering under her breath, “Fine. We can take him below deck and, I don’t know, find somewhere to stick him where we can keep an eye out. Are you happy with that?” 

“Peachy.”

“Might as well talk to Davenport too and plead his case, for if he does wake up,” Merle adds, and there seems to be an agreement amongst everyone with the plan moving forward.

From there, Taako oversees the moving and cuffing of Kravitz below deck in their sort of living/dining room, although there isn’t much to edit; Magnus seems just as interested in his comfort. At the same time Lup and Merle set to pulling out what supplies they’d managed to grab (Lup got more CDs back in the bookstore thank fucking god he was going to murder someone if he had to keep listening to Mangus’  _ stupid  _ Adele album), with the general mood of the room dropping that much more when Merle proudly announced that they could all play Risk together. Taako can’t help wondering if he’s really passionate about the game or just pulling this to be an asshole. 

Only once everything is settled do they agree to go as a unit down to the bridge. 

Merle is the one to fling the door open and call out with a cheery tone, “Hey babe! You miss me?”

Without looking away from the controls in front of him, Davenport replies back, “How can I not? You never stand in front of the boat.” 

God, Taako fucking hated them. 

The sound of everyone shuffling into the relatively small room does get their captains attention, though, and he twists his head back to survey the audience. “Alright. I guess it’s time to be the mean captain now. I saw the guy you were with on the beach - you know it’s hard enough as it is with seven people.”

“Look - Davenport, let me just say,” Magnus begins with his serious-business tone, “I know your rule and how you feel, but he  _ did _ save my life and I promised him he could stay with us at least for a little bit. Like, at minimum until the next stop. If anyone’s rations have to suffer it’ll be mine.”

Davenport seems to consider that, casting a sidelong glance at Magnus. “And what’s your idea of the maximum? He stays with us?”

Taako starts to open his mouth but Merle holds up a hand, before moving closer to his husband and trying sweetly, “ _ Now _ , I know you’re not excited, but hear me out. This guy, his name is Kravitz, he’s been by himself on land for god knows how long. He seems like he’s got even a better grip than we do on how to handle shit down there. Whole time we were together he coulda just up and left us but he didn’t! He stuck around, helped us all out. He’s a good kinda guy. I think if we kept him, he’d pull his weight.” A pause, before he adds less committedly, “Also he might be immune to the zombie virus.” 

“He might -  _ what _ ?”

“We’re still waiting to find out on that. Depends on what he’s hungry for when he wakes up.” 

Davenport gives Merle a confused look, one that’s shared with the rest of the party when he twists his head over his shoulder. Though it must have done something to convince him, because after a pause the next thing he asks louder, for everyone to respond to, is, “Alright I’m putting mean captain away. Are you all really okay with this?”

It’s Lucretia and Barry who share a glance. For a tense moment Taako thinks they’ll argue. But the next moment they’re agreeing  with everyone else. 

The shorter man at the helm of the boat shakes his head and shrugs. “Well, guess he stays, then. I’ll say this, if anyone’s rations are going to suffer it’s not going to be mine. But, I trust you to put him to good use. Now get out of here, go to bed, we’ve got fishing to do in the morning.”

They all do file out after that, save for Merle. 

That’s one hurdle jumped with surprising ease. He can call himself a mean captain all he wants but the hard truth is the boat is a democracy and as long as Taako can succeed in convincing everyone of his whims, things will be smooth sailing. In this specific case the second hurdle cannot be convinced of anything as he’s simply waiting to find out of his new love interest is going to die tragically. 

As they shuffle back through the living room, Lucretia pauses to say, “Well, along with someone on watch tonight, there should probably be someone to keep an eye on him unti -”

“No worries, my man, I got this one,” Taako chimes, and she sighs in response.

“Of course. Alright, have fun, Taako.” 

With that, she ducks into the berth, Magnus heads back to the deck of the ship for his obligatory first watch, Barry heads to the vee berth he and Lup share, leaving Taako alone with his sister. 

He moves to pull out spare blankets and consider what the hell he’s going to do most of the night, while nearby he hears Lup ask, “So, you’re pretty invested in trying with this guy, huh? What are you going to do if it turns out he’s straight and you’ve just gone out on a limb for the most hereosexual man alive?”

That makes him stop dead in his tracks and give her a look. “Lup. Babe. Sister dear. Can you look me in my fucking eyes and tell me a straight man would dress up as the grim reaper during the apocalypse for the self-admitted reason of looking cool.”

He gets a long pause before a defeated, “...You get that one, fine.” 

Logically he shouldn’t chill out close enough to Kravitz for any potential mauling to happen, but also? The couch is comfortable and happens to be right next to where he is. Blankets get dropped unceremoniously, along with a book that he’s sure will put him to sleep more than it will keep him awake but he’s gotta try  _ something _ . “Look, Lulu, I can sense you are just  _ dying _ to drop some sisterly lecture about my poorly conceived notion of romancing a stranger during the apocalypse. But I’d like to put it out there now: everything you can and will say on the topic is moot point because of you and Barold.” 

Lup sighs from where she’s leaned against the wall and replies, “Yeah, I was just thinking about that. Don’t think there’s any way I’m going to talk you out of this one unless he really does kick it. But I’m kind of doubting it.” 

“ _ Loving _ the optimism. I feel love here in this cabin.”

“God, whatever, have fun doing nothing all night,” she scoffs at the last line but of course none of it is unkind. With a dramatic turn on her heel and flip of hair she’s out of the room, flicking off the main light and leaving Taako in half-darkness.

Now that he has a moment to curl up on the couch and reflect, he can admit, that maybe this hasn’t been the best call of his life. While definitely not straight, there’s no saying he’s going to successfully romance this guy. Fuck, maybe he had a boyfriend before everything happened. Or he was married. Or he’s just one of those freaks who isn’t super into Taako and his brand. Imagining that scenario, he thinks it’d be a bit easier to deal with if the dude did turn into a zombie (maybe not in the long run because again he’s probably close enough to get his ankles bit if that is to be the case). Any number of things could turn this situation out for the worse and each one becomes very apparent in the first few minutes of sitting by himself.

But then he takes another long look at the face just barely in view from his seat.

He’s still handsome, and seems really nice. That’s more than enough to convince Taako that like fuck he’s giving up that easily. 

His resolve to stay up most of the night ends up fading after around twenty minutes when he promptly passes out trying to read the snoozefest Magnus picked up at the bookstore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little shorter than my usual self-imposed 2k words per chapter but Oh Well. By the way I usually plug my taz sideblog but today I want to plug my ask blog http://ask-krav.tumblr.com/ and the now affiliate blog http://ask--taako.tumblr.com/ !


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up! Bet you thought I forgot. Nah, holiday stuff just happened. But I'm back with a longer than usual chapter so ;)

Kravitz isn’t sure if he’s woken up by the light streaming in around him or the pounding in his head. Either way, the latter is the first thing he’s aware of. The second thing is, without opening his eyes, he finds his right hand bound to something. For a moment he gets the luxury of hoping that maybe the entire apocalypse was a bad dream and he’s wickedly hungover right now. 

But that dream is dashed by a now familiar voice saying, “Oh - hey sleepyhead. How you feeling?”

The first attempt at replying comes out so muttered it’s not discernible. God, talking feels bad, being awake feels bad. He changes his mind this is worse than being hungover. After a pause he tries again with more clarity, “Fucking...awful.” 

Something next to him moves and Kravitz dares to open his eyes just enough to squint at Taako as the other man leans down in front of him, scissors in hand. He explains, “Yeah, sorry about this whole sich. You kind of hit the hay as soon as we got on board and the others weren’t so convinced it wasn’t a zombie thing. I mean -  _ I _ believed you, of course. But I bet this is more what you need -” After cutting his wrist free from the ziptie locked to a vent on the floor, he offers a water bottle. “We got plenty of the wet stuff so don’t be shy. But - also, please don’t like, choke and die.” 

Eyes flicker between the drink and the man holding it, before he reaches a hand out slowly to take it. As soon as Taako isn’t just a foot in front of him Kravitz devotes himself to downing as much of the water as he can without in fact choking and dying. It might not instantly fix every awful thing he feels right now but he is more awake, more aware of what’s going on around him. 

Specifically, the fact that there isn’t much going on around him, aside from Taako dipping out of the room with a wave of the hand and a, “Be right back.” The room itself is one he doesn’t recognize, though. It’s some kind of smallish interior, with a table across from him sporting chairs built into the floor, a half-booth, and two folding chairs. From the subtle sway of the room it’s clear he’s still on the boat; that’s good. He tries for a moment to pull himself upright but as soon as he does the room jerks and shifts in a dizzying way and Kravitz decides that, you know? He’s really okay being on the floor right now. 

After a few minutes Taako reemerges from the other room with a bowl in hand. “Hope you like seafood - because that’s, uh, that’s really all we got.” 

“I’m not in much of a position to be picky, am I?” he offers back as Taako passes him the bowl and takes up a seat above him on the couch. It takes every ounce of willpower not to try and eat the entire, warm bowl (god when the fuck is the last time his food has been  _ warm _ ?) of fish topped rice into his mouth. Because it doesn’t have to taste good, it’s food, actual meat that will help him not feel like fucking garbage, and yet from the first bite it is delicious. So, to avoid making a fool of himself and getting sick off finishing the meal in a minute, he keep up the conversation. “Am I just starving or is this actually really good?”

That earns him a smug grin from Taako. “Your mouth doesn’t deceive you - I do work wonders in this boats shitty little kitchen. Fuck, depending on how things went down, maybe I’m the best chef in the world now.” 

“I never thought about it that way. Do you think there’s a Gordon Ramsey zombie shambling somewhere in the UK?” 

“Hm, fuck, no, I bet he’s still alive. That man is cunning. He’s probably running a stronghold right now where they play hells kitchen to make dinner for everyone. Loser each week gets eaten. Cuts back on overcrowding, you know?”

Kravitz almost chokes on his food. “You made that really dark  _ really _ fast.” 

“That’s the apocalypse for you, babe! Shit gets real dark,” Taako laughs, and the sound is almost genuine. 

It’s the strangely normal conversation that also makes Kravitz realize this is, probably the first semi-normal human interaction he’s had in...months? Their lives aren’t immediately in danger. They’re just, sitting, talking. Unlike most other survivors Taako isn’t gruff or aggressive - he’s incredibly nice, at least, from what it seems like so far. Waiting to see when Kravitz woke up and bringing him food. He wonders if maybe everyone on this boat is just oddly kind. But he realizes now he’s sitting and eating in a contemplative silence instead of just enjoying the companionship. He swallows another bite and pipes up, “Where’s everyone else?”

“Oh, you know. Mags and Barold are fishing. Cap’nport is...I don’t know doing captain things with his stupid husband. Lup is probably harassing Barry and Lucretia is out there too,” Taako replies, before flashing another smile down at Kravitz and adding, “You will be delighted to find out that this is a pretty usual day.” 

The last part is weirdly kind. Like he does intend to reassure that their life is pretty laid back all things considered, and especially after what Kravitz himself has been through on his own. But the wording begs a question and feeds into hope that he tries to quickly stomp out. Keeping his eyes downcast he asks as though not worried, “You, uh, you said I  _ will _ find out. Does that - I mean, are you saying I’m, staying here? With you guys? For awhile, at least? If not, I mean, I understand completely -” 

“Calm down, handsome, yeah we bargained to keep you,” Taako laughs in return. “You’re officially a member of the Starblaster: chillest apocalypse cruise.” 

Taako is very nice, and strangely flirty despite the apocalypse. He takes that for granted, though, because he’s more focused on sputtering, “The - the  _ what _ ? That name can’t be -?” Before he can finish the question they’re interrupted by Lup jumping down the short set of stairs from the deck into the living room space, then stopping in her stride when she makes eye-contact with Kravitz.

“Hey! You’re not dead, that’s awesome! If you’re up to it you should come up and meet everyone,” she says as she approaches, eyes bright as they turn from him to Taako, “I was coming down here to let you know I’ve got some  _ choice _ tunes coming up from Cap’n, and if you don’t come out and duet with me I’m going to be heartbroken.” 

They share a look for several moment, before Taako seems to relent and get to his feet. Though his headache has subsided from pounding to throbbing, Kravitz isn’t positive of his own ability to be upright. He watches as his companion gives a dramatic sigh, and offering, “ _ Fiiiine,  _ we’ll be out there Krav.” For a long moment he thinks it’s better to just stay and finish eating, to relax and recover more. But as they reach the stairs he manages to pull himself up, albeit leaning on the couch, as he calls, “Hey - I’ll be out in a moment.” 

This time he can stay standing, that’s a vast improvement. 

By the time he follows them out onto the deck, where he has to hold a hand out and squint at the sunlight reflected off the ocean. There is in fact music playing: some pop song he’s definitely never heard of that the twins both know the words to, as they’re lounging on some chairs and singing along. From there eyes adjust to the light more and he can see four figures sitting at the back of the boat, Magnus and Merle, with another man he sort of recognized from last night. Nearby, leaning over the rail of the boat, looks to be the other woman he never formally met. From there eyes drift to the surrounding landscape which is...nonexistent. They’re surrounded on all sides by ocean now. 

Kravitz swallows and hesitates in the doorway, before making his way over to where the larger group is. The sound of footsteps draw the attention of the woman when he’s close enough to be heard over the music, and she meets his eye. 

“I suppose it’s really true. You are immune, huh?” she asks, before quickly straightening and adding, “Sorry - I should introduce myself. I’m Lucretia.” 

As he takes her extended hand and opens his mouth to speak the other boys begin to pipe up, with Magnus overpowering everyone else's voices. “Kravitz! My man! Glad you’re feeling alright!” 

“That, uh, might be an exaggeration. But I’m definitely conscious and standing here,”  Kravitz replies with weak laughter. “I’m sure I don’t really need to introduce myself to the two of you.”

The other man he hasn’t met gives a small wave, flashing a smile. “Nah. I’m Barry.”

He wants to sit, but the thought of dangling his legs over the edge of the boat makes his stomach twist in anxiety so he settles for leaning heavily on the side and trying not to look at the still water lapping at the ship. Instead he studies the two men fishing and brows furrow when they settle on Merle, who’s holding the rod with his singular arm. “Hey - Merle. I don’t, um, I don’t mean to question you guys, but how…? Can you even..?” He gestures to the rod and raises his brows. 

“Oh, no I can’t fish I was just holding the rod for Taako. But  _ someone _ decided he didn’t want to  _ join us! _ ” The old man tries to yell emphatically at the twins who don’t seem like they even hear him. But they must, because Taako flips him off. 

Around Kravitz everyone chuckles and, he finds himself smiling too. 

It’s a strange, comfortable afternoon (he learns that is what time it is, roughly). Eventually he grows comfortable enough to sit with his back against the rail of the ship, knees pulled loosely to his chest. He doesn’t  _ know _ any of them and they seem content to ignore him for the most part, save for occasional questions, maybe looking to him for support when ribbing on someone. It suits him better to sit and watch. He still doesn’t feel his best and the ocean breeze coupled on cool wind tempts him for another nap. Maybe he’s the odd one out but there’s nothing that sticks out as uncomfortable with the group of people he’s managed to fall in with. Magnus is friendly, in contrast with the front put on when they met, Merle is just as kind, Barry and Lucretia seem more reserved but able to jump into the conversation. It’s nice to watch, and he begins to wonder. 

The curiosity eats away at him. As soon as the conversation lulls, Kravitz tilts his head to one side and asks to no one in particular, “How did you all meet, if you don’t mind me asking? Did you know each other before all of...this?” 

It’s a question that grabs everyone’s attention, and each seem to share a look without answering, in silent communication asking  _ who’s going to go first? _

Before they can decide Lup cuts in, “Well, the two of us met after! Can you believe it? Meeting your long lost twin in the apocalypse.” Her and her brother have long been done with their karaoke session, but only now move to the back of the boat to join in the conversation. While Lup pulls Barry in for a dramatic kiss, much to his halfhearted protest, Taako plops himself down next to Kravitz to offer a better answer.

“We all were at that big fuckin’ school - you know, on the coast? IPRE? I was getting a culinary degree and fucking  _ killin’ _ it obviously. I’m talking three point nine GPA because that fucking bitch Ms. Susan had it out for me and gave me a  _ ninty _ just to ruin my perfect grades -” Taako huffs and shakes his head, before pointing to each person before them as he goes on to explain, “Mags was, what, a student teach in the fucking  _ carpentry department _ ? Which I didn’t even know the school  _ had _ . Cretia was getting her masters in English or some shit -”

“- Ancient literature, actually, not English -”

“Okay yeah that. Barold was going for Biology, Merle was a biology  _ teacher _ -”

“ -  _ botany for gods sake Taako how many times - _ “ 

“Aaand of course my sweet lovely sister here was on board with me getting her shit in fashion. So, y’know, we were all there just doing our thing getting some free grub on the quad when  _ this _ ,” he gestures to the open air, “Happens. We all got lucky and followed ol’ Merle here to his hubby's boat.” 

Kravitz is already about to argue that his description seems like it must be lacking a  _ few _ details, but Lucretia beats him to that point. “Your storytelling is as vivid as it is accurate. We ended up going the same direction while trying to run away from the shitshow that broke out on campus. It’s pure luck Merle managed to get ahold of Davenport and get him to meet us at the yacht. It’s also luck that we were able to drag Magnus on board as he was planning to try and fight off the hoard that had formed.” It’s punctuated with a look directed at Magnus, who smiles nervously. 

“Yeah, ah, didn’t know what I was getting into. ‘Sides I told you guys I was trying to make sure my girlfriend and her dad were alright. Once I knew what happened to them I was kinda aiming for a blaze of glory deal.” 

The mood drops at his response. Kravitz doesn’t have to reach far to conclude that the two of them must have been dead by the time Magnus got there. Or, undead as it were. 

“...What about you, Kravvy? What’s your story?” Lup pipes up. 

Oh, boy, that’s a big question. He blinks at her and has to consider that. His story is much more complicated than simply getting on a boat and sailing around the coast. There’s a pause as it’s chewed over and he shifts uncomfortably under the attention of all six surrounding him. “Ah...well, I was, trying to fly home to see my parents, but my mom called and told me to stay put. I guess all of, this, reached my town before Phandalin -”

Magnus cuts in to ask in disbelief, “Hold on - you started out in  _ Phandalin _ and ended up here?” 

“It’s been, uh, a long journey. Anyway after that things...happened, you know. I managed to get into a safe haven, got bit, left, and then was on my own. Rinse and repeat one more time. Truthfully I was, kind of trying to make it to my home in Goldcliff just as a long shot. But...I mean, I doubt they’re still alive.” And despite saying it he’s still trying to be in denial. Seeing his mothers has been the only motivation, and without that drive he would have given up months ago. He doesn’t expect comfort from anyone around him either, not when they’ve likely gone through the same realizations that any loved ones they don’t know the fate of have almost certainly perished. 

But, Merle does say something. “I mean - y’never know. Maybe your immunity is genetic and one’a them is too?”

“I...oh my god, you’re right.” The words cut through every resigned thought and leaves him feeling like he’s been slapped in the face. Kravitz never considered that one of them could be immune. And if they found that out, whoever was safe would protect the other. Fuck, Raven is too willful to die so easily and Istus is smart, they could absolutely survive on their own but with that kind of edge? Maybe they are holed up somewhere, praying their son is still alive. It’s still a long shot  _ of course _ but he’s filled with a new, cautious hope that shines through his eyes as he asks, “Do...do you think we could sail down there? And see? I - I mean I know I just got here, I don’t know if you guys have a set route or something -”

Merle shakes his head, laughing. “Calm down, kid. I’m sure we can. But that’s a question for the big man himself,” he speaks while gesturing to an approaching figure.

The last member of the Starblaser crew, the only one Kravitz hasn’t met, and now the most important to him. The short man with bright red hair seems to have caught the last part of Merle’s response and quirks a brow, looking expectant at his husband. “Brought a new person on and now you’re making promises for me, Merle? I think this is mutiny.” 

“Oh  _ boo _ . Krav, this is Davenport. Davenport, you kinda met Kravitz.” 

Kravitz stumbles to his feet with greater effort than he would have liked (maybe he really should have stayed inside and slept more but - it’s fine, totally fine), and extends a hand, “I - thank you, really, for letting me stay. I, um, I had a question, too, about where exactly we’re going..?” 

The man, much to his relief, offers a smile and seems delighted even to meet somebody with actual manners. “I try to keep things running smooth but it’s hard to say no when everyone barges into my room crying about keeping the new guy. But I’m sure it’s going to be worth it. Also - south, generally speaking. I’d like to try and keep us from freezing to death in a few months.”

They are going south. His heart jumps in his throat and Kravitz tries to swallow it enough to talk. “In that case - we - we could stop by Goldcliff, you think? My mothers lived there and I just, wanted to see if...you know.”

Not even a moment of thought or hesitation passes. 

“Of course, I don’t see why not.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Comments? Wanna just chat? Hit me up baby https://thesun-star-moon.tumblr.com/


End file.
